The Fountain of Youth
Eddy wakes up one day and finds he is old. His Older Brother lives with him now and tells him where the Fountain of Youth is. He goes on adventure with Ed, Edd, his brother, Jonny and Plank to get there. Synopsis "Bonjour and welcome to Ed-san's Sushi Bar! We've got all your Chinese needs here. We've got mores 'chins' than the China Town Phone Book. Heh, heh. It's not even that expensive. Just 50 cents a pop. Well don't don't just stand there, grab some chopsticks!" Eddy exclaimed. "Bologna! The last fast food place was just a quarter!" Kevin complained. "Kevin, Eddy has the right to make an inflation of his products if they are quality food. Babysitters gotta know this stuff. I call dibs on the won-ton soup!" Nazz called. "I want some California Rolls!" Sarah called. "Save some soy sauce for me, ladies!" Jimmy called. Everyone ran to get some of the food while the Eds ran to the candy store. "This keeps getting too easy! We'll have a year's worth of jawbreakers!" Eddy said eagerly. "More like an afternoon's worth, but I couldn't agree more." Edd said. "Jawbreakers! Yum! Yum! Yum!" Ed yelled. When the Eds made it up the street, they saw the Kanker Sisters standing by the door. "Whoa! Stop guys!" Eddy warned. The Kankers noticed them. "We forgot our money." Lee said. "Money? What money?" Eddy asked nervously while hiding the money behind his back. "Then what's that behind your back, smart-one?" Marie demanded. "Nothing!" Eddy exclaimed nervously. Eddy tried to show the Kankers he had nothing behind his back, but he held out the wrong hand, and then he got his other hand. "Gee, look at the time we better be leaving!" Eddy continued. "Right-o. Let's go!" Double D said nervously. "I am not in my happy place guys!" Ed bellowed. "Let's kiss 'em!" May shouted. "Run away! Not cool! Not cool!!" They screamed. The Kankers eventually caught up to the Eds, kissed them and stole their money. "Great! Just great! A scam that actually worked! Gone!" Eddy shouted angrily! "Don't worry, Eddy. There's always tommorrow." Double D reasured. "That's just it! Were gonna be old before we know and we haven't had one jawbreaker!" Eddy complained. "I'm going home to rest my achin' back." Eddy said. Eddy returned to my room to get some shut-eye. The next morning Eddy woke up, washed his face then looked in the mirror. "Oh hiya, Grandpa! What the?! What happened to my head! I look like an old hag! Hey, creator girl! If this is your idea of a joke, this ain't funny!" Eddy broke the fourth wall. "This is not happening! Now how am I supposed to ask out Nazz?!" Eddy complained. "I had better call Double D. He might know what to do. What? Where'd this cane come from?" Eddy continued. Eddy threw his cane out his door and called Double on his phone. "Oh good morning, Eddy. Are you up for another game of cribbage?" Double D asked. "Not now. I have an insane emergency!" Eddy said. "Good heavens, what is it?!" Double D questioned. "You have to come for yourself, and bring Ed." Eddy added. Edd ran to Ed's house as fast as he could (a slow walk), he found Ed in his room with his walker. "Oh hi! Um, uh (cough, cough)? What was your name again, sonny?" Ed asked. "It's Edd, you old turkey." Double D said. "I love turkies, Edd." Ed said. "No, you like chickens, Ed. Hurry, Eddy needs our help." Double D explained. "Eddy are you alright?" Double D asked. He saw Eddy under his bed covers. "Double D! Whoa, you look like death dude." Eddy said. "Well, not yet at least." Double D said. "I look like a turkey!" Eddy panicked. "You look the same as you did forty years ago, I think. My vision has been dying over the years. How 'bout that game of cribbage. I won't stop until I win my car keys back!" Double D said eagerly. "You have a drivers license? Since when? Ed, do you?" Eddy asked. "I haven't a clue what we're talking about, Eddy." Ed said. "Huh? What's with this stupid cane?! I probably just need to go outside for some fresh air." Eddy suggested. "Just wait for me to put on my hearing-aid." Double D said. "Blah, blah, blah! Don't take up the whole day!" Eddy said. "Impatience is no excuse for for rudeness. Let's go." Double D said. When they went outside they saw the former kids elderly, even Eddy's Brother. He moved in a few years ago, because he became handicapped. Right now he is taking a nap in his wheel chair. He is 119 years old. "Who's that old geezer?" Eddy asked. "Why that's your brother, remember. You just gave him a sponge bath yesterday." Double D explained. "Bro? It's me, pipsqeak." Eddy whispered. Just then Eddy's Brother woke up. "Whoa, that was some party last night. No more prune juice after 10:00 PM. What is it?" Eddy's Brother asked. "Look at me! I'm old!" Eddy panicked. "Yeah, what else is new, you've been old for forty years." Eddy's Brother explained. "But I was just a kid yesterday! Wait, what day is it?" Eddy asked. "Um, Thursday May 8, 2089." Eddy's Brother answered. When Eddy heard that he just stood their and stared blankly at his Brother, while overly dramatic music was playing. "This can't be happening! Where did this stupid cane come from. I'm not old! I'm not old! I'm not old!" Eddy screamed. "If you wanna be a kid again, we can go some place out of the way. The Fountain of Youth. After swimming in it you become a kid again." Eddy's Brother said. "But I can't swim! I failed swimming class!" Eddy said. "You can just hold your breath under water and hope for the best." Eddy's Brother explained. "Well do you know where it is?" Eddy asked. "Yep, I've got the map right here. We'll never be lost!" Eddy's Brother boasted. Eddy ran to tell the other Eds about the good tidings he heard. He just realized he had the cane again. Eddy just ignored it and went to find Ed and Edd. "Really? I find it hard me to believe that this Fountain of Youth, really excists." Double D said. "My Bro has the map and everything." Eddy explained. "Hey Eddy! Me and Plank heard you talking to your brother about the Fountain of Youth. Well me and Plank want in!" Jonny exclaimed. "No way! You'll slow us down." Eddy said. "Then we'll squeal. Everyone'll wanna go." Jonny added. "On second thought we could use some company. Ed gets lonely." Eddy said. "Right on!" Jonny exclaimed. "Just keep your wrinkled mouth shut!" Eddy warned. "Mr. Eddy's Brother, when do we depart?" "Tommorrow. Pack your load, because this'll take a while." Eddy's Brother said. "Alright, Ed you carry the load." Eddy commanded. "(Cough) Okey-dokey!" "Double D, you build something we could ride in." "Roger that!" Double D said. "And I'll be the first one to jump in the fountain when we get there." Eddy said. "What do Plank and I do?" Jonny asked. "Um, you can, um, you can clean up after us." Eddy said. "Awesome, Eddy!" Jonny exclaimed. They packed, and then they all had a good night's rest. Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Incomplete fanfiction